


Podfic: 'Snap' by misbegotten

by peasina



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soundscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Q likes to play.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Holiday Wishes, Podfic Bingo, Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	Podfic: 'Snap' by misbegotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008795) by [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten). 



> Happy (slightly belated) Holiday Wishes, misbegotten! I hope you enjoy this <3 This is my first soundscaped podfic, and I had so much fun experimenting with your amazing story.
> 
> This podfic counts towards the 'Jinx' challenge for [Voice Team Mystery Box](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/) where members of my team use the same sound effect(s) in different podfics. You can check out Litrapod's _The Witcher_ podfic 'Too Tired to Ask, but Not to Receive' featuring the underwater sounds [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518609), and WoollyLambda's _Star Trek: TOS_ podfic, 'I'll be home before you miss me' featuring the Enterprise bridge ambience [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548993)! (This podfic also counts for my "FREE SPACE" square on my [podfic-bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card, because why not!)
> 
> Effects used: [Deep Underwater Relaxation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghKeyXl3FSQ) by Ambient Reality, [Drawn Sword Sound Effects](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U34MegCHlig) by Syd's Room, [Cute Kawaii Anime Stream Sounds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qX7lkWu6nYM) by Streamer Sounds, [Star Trek: TNG Bridge Ambience NIGHT SHIFT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XajaCX88NnU) and [Star Trek: TNG Bridge Background Ambience](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yb3Yxz8bxj8&t) by ender4life, and [Just Gore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsSIUytu71k) by A Sound Effect.

  


(Headphones highly recommended!)

Stream or download from Archive.org, [here](https://archive.org/details/snap-v-1).


End file.
